1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional modeling apparatus that forms a three-dimensional shape by laminating pieces of cross-sectional image data, and to a three-dimensional object manufactured by the three-dimensional modeling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a three-dimensional modeling apparatus of this type has been known as an apparatus of rapid prototyping, which is widespread for commercial use. As main methods for the three-dimensional modeling apparatus, stereo lithography, laminated object manufacturing, and modeling with powders, for example.
In the stereo lithography, light-curing resin is irradiated with high-power laser light to form a cross-sectional shape, and cross-sectional shapes are laminated, to thereby form a three-dimensional shape. In the laminated object manufacturing, thin sheets are cut out in a layer form, and the cutout sheets are bonded and laminated, to thereby form the three-dimensional shape. In the modeling with powders, powder materials are bedded in a layer form to form a cross-sectional shape, and cross-sectional shapes are laminated, to thereby form a three-dimensional shape.
In addition, the modeling with powders is roughly classified into a method in which powders are molten or sintered and a method in which powders are solidified by an adhesive. In the former method, nylon material is irradiated with laser light to form a cross-section, to thereby form a three-dimensional shape. In the latter method, powders, the main component of which is plaster, are solidified by discharging an adhesive thereto through an inkjet head used for a printing apparatus or the like, and cross-sectional layers are formed and laminated, to thereby form a three-dimensional shape.
In the modeling with powders by using the inkjet head, from the head of an inkjet printer, a binding solution for binding the powders is discharged, with the head being moved above a sheet on which the powdered plaster are bedded when printing is performed.
An apparatus using the above-mentioned modeling with powders is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-507508 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1). As shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1, a head (41) (powder-dispersing head (13)) for discharging powders supplies the powders while moving above an area (form) (14 and 42) in which the powders are accommodated. Then, a head (43) (inkjet printing head (15)) for discharging binder materials for binding the powder particles to each other selectively discharges the binder materials to the powders while moving above the area (42). In this manner, a binder layer is formed (which is described at page 7 in specification of Patent Literature 1). Further, the above-mentioned apparatus has a structure in which, as shown in FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 1, a horizontal roller (101) for leveling a surface of the supplied powders also runs.